You're Not The Only One
by NotANerd133
Summary: "And it's then that Asami reveals what she should have ever since they started talking. "I lost my dad." The tears begin spilling out her eyes without her meaning to. "I almost...I almost lost you." Korrasami. Takes place during the finale.


_** One Shot: You're Not The Only One**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance (the usual)**_

_**Pairing (s): Korrasami**_

_**Summary: **_**_And it's then that Asami reveals what she should have ever since they started talking. "I lost my dad." The tears begin spilling out her eyes without her meaning to. "I almost...I almost lost you." Korrasami. Takes place during the finale._**

_**A/N-Slight angst and some fluff. I wrote more than 600 words as you can see.**_

* * *

><p>Republic City was fortunate to have Hiroshi Sato as its savior. He gave the city a vibrant new vibe. The lives of hundreds of thousands of people was changed forever.<p>

Then his involvement with the Equalists cropped up, ruining his relationship with his daughter and tarnishing his reputation.

Asami remembers how he tried killing her and she can't erase that memory so easily. She can't forget how malicious he was when he captured her and her friends. She also can't forget his harsh words said that day during the invasion.

_"You ungrateful, insolent child!"_

She spends most of days locked away in her office, drumming up blueprints for structures she plans on creating for the city. She loves how she's responsible for the city's designs because it's the one thing she could hold on to that she inherited from her father. Asami will always have his amazing engineering skills, too. He taught her everything she knew and Asami had hoped that, if she ever forgave him, he would teach her even more.

But it was too late for that.

The world had taken so much away from her and each time she had fought her hardest to keep going. It was only a matter of time until she reached her limit.

Her father should of died of old age. At least then his death wouldn't hurt her like the way its hurting her now. Like someone stabbed her in the heart, taking the life of the last family member she had left. The world would never want her happy, Asami realized.

So when she was at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Asami hoped everyone was too preoccupied in their own business to notice her slip away from the reception to be alone and by herself.

But the chances of Korra following her is something she hadn't predicted nor planned for.

_'''_

They sat side by side on the steps. It gave them an amazing view of the newly created sprit portal. Asami played with the gold bracelets on her wrist, suddenly aware of the fact that Korra was now giving her a concerned stare.

Korra spoke first. "You've been really quiet lately. What's wrong?"

Asami stopped fiddling with her bracelets. She stared right back at the Avatar. "I'm just going through lots of changes." Changes she would have to get used to so she could live a happier life. Asami thought Korra would have understood that. She probably did, but neither one of them was bringing it up. "That's all."

"You know," Korra says, wrapping her arms around herself, "you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah."

She looks away, the darkness of the sky appearing more interesting than usual. "Go ahead. Tell me."

And it's then that Asami reveals what she should have ever since they started talking. "I lost my dad." The tears begin spilling out her eyes without her meaning to. "I almost...I almost lost you."

Korra hugs Asami and the raven haired beauty sobs into her arms. They end up like this so many times that she's lost count; count of how much Korra comforts her and count of how much she comforts Korra.

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

Asami gently pushes herself off of Korra. "You don't get it."

Korra frowns at the loss of contact, but that doesn't pain her. She's just trying to help because Asami's done the same for her. Her response is rather harsh. "Maybe I don't get what it feels like, Asami, but I know you're not the only one who does." At seeing her friend's upset expression, bottom lip quivering and all, Korra momentarily winced.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Asami wiped her tears using the back of her hand,"because I kind of deserved that." She tries wiping her tears away again until Korra reaches out and holds her hand. Asami watches as Korra uses her other hand to wipe the tears herself. Korra lets go of Asami's hand, but only for a quick moment before taking it again.

"You're_ not_ alone, okay?" Korra whispers. "Not now, not ever. I'll always be here for you and so will the boys and Tenzin and the kids—"

Asami grabbed Korra's face impatiently, they foreheads touching. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" Korra looks up at her and nods.

Korra replies quietly. "I never apologized to you about our fight."

Asami's so happy that she feels like she's floating on cloud nine. She recalls their fight and shakes her head. It didn't matter. "I'm just so glad you're here now." With a bit of sadness, she says, "I don't think I could have handled losing _you_ and _my father_ in the same day."

Korra leans forward and presses her lips on Asami's soft ones and Asami kisses her back. They both smile. They don't need words to express how much they love each other.

And Asami's world doesn't seem as dark as it was before.


End file.
